Trapped inside your Misery
by loveBABiiE
Summary: Some say fate can bring people together..But it also pulls people apart. Matt/OC


**A/N: **I do not own anything on 'Haunting in Connecticut', nor do I own Sara, Peter, Matt, Wendy, Billy, Marry, Dr. Brooks, or Reverend Popescu. But, I do own** Stephanie. **Btw, this is my first THIC story, so things may seem a little off..Sorry about that :)

**

- Life has been an illusion~

Some say fate can bring people together. But in my opinion, I think fate can also pull people apart. Take this for example: Matt Campell and I had been friends since we were 5. I was the closest to him out of everyone in his family, and he was the same as I. We told eachother everything, no matter how embarrassing or how stupid. Until the fateful day, when Matt was diagnosed with Cancer. As days went on, we slowly drifted apart. We went from being so close, to being so far apart. He started to stay distant of me. I had no clue what was going on. Everytime I tried to talk to him, he would either walk away, or completely ignore me, like I wasn't even there.

But, I learned to ignore it. And I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks. I had kept in touch with the rest of the family, but not once had I spoken to Matt. Until now. My parents were going on a honeymoon all summer, which meant I couldn't go with them. They said I had to stay with a few family friends, which just so happened to be the Campbell family. I tried to talk my parents out of it, but nooo. My bribing skills were no help to me. So, instead of spending the first day of Summer shopping with friends, I spent it packing all of my belongings and heading off towards the Campbell home.

As I pulled up in the driveway, I could see Wendy sitting on the porch steps, with a book in her hand, and Billy and Mary chasing eachother around the front yard. Peter was probably in the kitchen making lunch. But there was no signs of Sara or Matt. Matt, I was sort of thankful seeing less off, because it meant one less person ignoring me during my stay here.

I pulled open the car door and stepped out onto the graval filled driveway. Mary, upon hearing my arrival, dashed towards me at full speed and flung herself into my arms, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. "Stephanie, I missed you!" I smiled softly at her.

"Missed you, too, kiddo." She giggled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping down and running towards Wendy. I walked Billy, who was sitting on a bench next to Wendy, sitting beside him and ruffling his hair. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I hate when you do that.." I laughed at his attempt to try and fix his hair.

"I love you too, Billy." He flashed me a grin before running off to Peter, probably to help with dinner. I took a seat next to Wendy as we chatted about the past.

As the sky grew darker, we headed inside. Dinner was quiet that night, but that was probably because Matt wasn't there to "ruin it." Peter asked me to help with the dishes, which I happily accepted. There was still no sign of Sara and Matt. But, once again, fate took its turn on me. As I was putting the last plate back in the cupboard, Sara and Matt came bounding through the front door.

I walked out into the living room, I saw Matt collapse on the couch. He looked so small and fragile, like if someone were to touch him he would fall apart instantly.

"Stephanie, its so nice to see you!" Sara's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, as she pulled me into a hug. "Mary has been talking non-stop about you, always wondering when you'd get here." Our laughter echoed through out the living room, before Sara headed upstairs, leaving Matt and I alone.

I stood there, staring at anything else but him. He looked at the floor, looking at anything else but me. The awkward silence filled the air, until he finally got up off the couch and headed upstairs to his room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, blowing my bangs out of my face and headed upstairs to the guest bedroom to unpack all of my things.

It was one thing to spend my whole life going to school with him. But now to live with him for the whole summer was just ridiculous.

**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! D:  
But the next chapter should be longer..&& better :)  
It might suck, but thats just because it's my first HIC story, and things are waaayyy off, lmfaoo :]**

**Review pleaseee :D**

**.Taylahhxo**


End file.
